Punition et autres drabbles
by GredW
Summary: Drabbles sur le monde de Fred Vargas, avec les personnages de Danglard et d'Adamsberg. Ecrits pour l'atelier du forum la Lanterne Fringante. Le premier sur le thème "Punition", le deuxième sur le thème "Verglas".
1. Punition

**Titre** :Punition  
**Pairing** : Danglard/Adamsberg  
**Rating**:_ G_  
**Disclaimer **: Les deux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Ndla **: Drabble écrit pour un atelier il y a quelques temps déjà. Première et seule tentative sur le monde de Vargas.

* * *

_Une longue péniche évoluait doucement sur l'eau sale, presque en silence. Quelques lumières blafardes éclairaient le quai désert. C'était un coin reculé, au bord de la Seine, là où les odeurs de pissotière se mélangeaient aux effluves marins. Il n'était déjà pa accueillant en pleine journée, il l'était encore moins à minuit passé…_

_Danglard resserra les pans de son manteau. Cette nuit d'automne était fraîche. Il soupira à nouveau. _

_C'était le troisième meurtre. La même manière de procéder ; des hommes d'âge mûrs, heureux en ménage et pères comblés, retrouvés étranglés dans les endroits les plus sordides de Paris. Le corps de Jean Monfort avait été découvert dans la matinée, par deux sans-abri. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression de terreur et de douleur qui était restée inscrite sur le visage de l'homme._

_Quand le commissaire Adamsberg l'avait fait appeler pour qu'il le rejoigne, personne n'avait réussi à le trouver. Il avait accompagné Camille. Elle fuyait, encore une fois, prenant un train qu'il l'emmènerait loin d'Adamsberg et de leur relation. _

_Adrien n'avait pu caché un malaise quand il avait finalement reçu le message du commissaire et qu'il l'avait retrouvé. L'autre homme avait su. Était-ce à cause du léger tremblement quand il avait énoncé le mensonge couvrant son réel méfait ou la lueur de culpabilité qui devait encore se trouver dans son regard… Toujours était-il que lorsque le commissaire avait évoqué l'idée que le meurtrier reviendrait sur la scène de son crime, c'était à lui, Adrien Danglard, qu'il avait confié la surveillance._

_Il n'avait pas osé protester, se précipitant pour téléphoner à ses enfants et s'organiser pour qu'ils soient gardés._

_Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'il se trouvait ici, dans un recoin sombre, attendant un assassin qui ne viendra pas. Cela faisait parti de sa punition. Il l'avait accepté._

_Brusquement, un bruit lui parvint. Les sens en alerte, il porta sa main à son arme. Il scruta l'obscurité sur sa droite. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Il se retourna, braquant son arme._

_Adamsberg lui sourit, peu perturbé. Danglard baissa son pistolet, soulagé. _

_« J'ai pensé qu'un petit café vous ferait du bien ! » dit-il, en désignant un thermos._

_Adrien hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours posté dans son recoin, l'épaule collée à celle du commissaire, il buvait à petites gorgées._

_« Je ne crois pas qu'il va revenir…  
- Ah oui ? Nous verrons. La nuit est encore longue. »_

_Adrien jeta un regard en coin vers l'homme qui souriait dans le vide. Il se demandait si cela signifiait que sa punition était levée._


	2. Verglas

**Titre :** Verglas  
**Pairing :** Adamsberg/Danglard  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Vargas  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour l'atelier de septembre 2009 du forum la Lanterne Fringante, sur le thème "Verglas". Deuxième tentative sur ce fandom. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y en aurait qu'une seule... Attention, c'est du pre-slash/slash.

* * *

Adamsberg porta la tasse à sa bouche. Il but de petites gorgées de son café brûlant. La fumée qui s'échappait du liquide s'élevait tranquillement. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la fenêtre de sa cuisine. La matinée était grise, d'une couleur sale comme si un ange maladroit avait gribouillé le ciel avec de vieux feutres usés. Le commissaire baissa les yeux vers la rue. Le verglas avait attaqué et semblait avoir gagné : la fenêtre, le trottoir, les vitres des voitures… Le froid s'était définitivement installé mais, cela, Adamsberg ne le voyait pas. Il n'était pas là, en tout cas pas devant cette fenêtre. Son esprit était occupé ailleurs, fixé sur les bruits qui lui provenaient de l'intérieur de son petit appartement. Il n'avait jamais connu un matin aussi bizarre et, d'un autre côté, cela lui semblait si normal… Il ne se demanda pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, ni comment il allait se comporter ou comment travailler ensemble après cette nuit. Non, tout son être était focalisé sur les sons sortant de la salle de bains, chaque petit tintement ou craquement prouvant que c'était bien réel.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant enfin une plaque de verglas sur le carreau de sa fenêtre. Il en dessina mentalement les contours. Allait-elle grandir, tenir toute la journée ?

Il leva la tête en entendant la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Il se retourna. Il ne sourit pas, n'esquissa pas un geste vers l'autre personne. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, il montra sa cafetière.

« Si vous voulez du…  
- Non, non, ça va aller. Je vais rentrer… »

Le visage chiffonné de son inspecteur se contracta. Il évitait de regarder Adamsberg. En fait, il regardait partout sauf vers la fenêtre.

« Je… Mes enfants m'attendent… »

Adamsberg ne dit rien, ne hocha pas la tête mais, d'une certaine manière, acquiesça. Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée. Que pourraient-ils se dire de toute façon ? Danglard fuit rapidement, sans même tourner la tête vers son supérieur. Tout à l'heure, quand ils se retrouveraient au commissariat, ils feraient comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble…

De nouveau, Adamsberg se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il but une autre gorgée, plus longue cette fois-ci. Le café était moins chaud. Il se raidit quand il vit, à travers le carreau verglacé, la silhouette brouillée de l'inspecteur traverser la rue. Il la suivit du regard tant qu'il put, puis sourit.

La situation était étrange, même cocasse, et pourtant si naturelle… Comme s'il avait toujours su… Comme s'il s'était toujours douté… Après tout, il savait déjà qu'il ne laissait pas Danglard indifférent.

Et puis, il était confiant, cela se répéterait. Il suffirait d'un nouveau coup de pouce du destin. Oui, il était confiant.

Ils connaîtraient ainsi de nouveaux matins, tous aussi bizarres, avec moins de verglas, peut-être.

Il sourit tout en finissant son café.


End file.
